Pickle Puppets on Parade
by Redd Dawn
Summary: One day, a bloned, a brunette, and a red-head popped put of Ichigo's closet to do... stuff... Rated T for language and implications. Warning: contains charactors based on real live people


I was bored so I wrote this.

Pickle Puppets on Parade

"What the hell?" Ichigo said, staring at the pile of pickles on his bed. "Kon!" he shouted, pulling his room apart, looking for the possessed plushie. After a few moments, he gave up. The damned mod-soul was either hiding or off somewhere with Rukia. Ichigo looked at the pickles again. "What the hell?" he said again softly. Why were there pickles on his bed? He sighed and bent down to pick them up and throw them away. Just then, a blonde girl came out of nowhere, screaming.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ichigo suddenly found himself on the floor, having just been clothes-lined by the girl. He looked up at her blearily. She was wearing glasses

and blue jeans and a green t-shirt with a picture of the band Green Day on it. "Don't touch those!" she shouted. "They'll explode!"

What the hell? Exploding pickles? What was going on here? "Who the hell are you?!" He cried. Before she could answer, another girl, this one with red hair, popped her head out of his closet.

"Hey, Hill, did you find them?" she asked.

"Yeah, they're on the bed," the blonde girl replied.

"Whose bed?" Ichigo heard what sounded like a third girl in his closet. It was. She also popped her head out of his closet. She also had glasses and short dark drown hair.

"This guy's bed," the blonde, Hill, Ichigo guessed, replied.

"Ooooo, exploding pickles on the bed," said the brunette as she came out of the closet. Ichigo saw she was wearing black pants with white pin strips, a white belt, and a black shirt with Snoopy dressed as a pirate.

"That's kinky," said the red-head as she came out of the closet as well. She was wearing a black mini skirt and an orange tank top. "Woah, why is this guy on the floor?" she asked, seeing Ichigo.

"Oh, I had to clothes line him to stop him from touching the pickles," Replied Hill.

"Geez, Hillary, no need to be so violent!" said the brunette in a mocking tone.

"Oh, you know you like it Tara," sniped back Hillary.

Ichigo looked up at the three of them. The thought, 'A blonde, a brunette and a red-head popped out of Ichigo's closet…' suddenly popped into Ichigo's head. He knew that most teenaged boys would probably be happy if three pretty girls had just popped out of their closet, but Ichigo found that he was just a little scared. "Who the hell are you people?" he

managed to say finally.

Tara looked down at him. "We're Brandon's Angels!" she squealed. "Hillary, Tara, and Angel!" she said, pointing to the blonde, herself, and the red-head, respectively.

"Hey!" Everyone in the room turned back to the closet. "Did you find those exploding pickles yet?" There was a fourth girl, this one had long black hair pulled back into a braid and darker skin than the others.

"Yeah, we'll be just a minute Janet," said Hillary.

"MY NAME IS BOSELY!" the fourth girl cried.

"WHATEVER!" Hillary cried back. The fourth girl ducked back into the closet.

"Crazy Mexican," Angel said quietly. "Well, let's take care of the pickles."

Ichigo watched from the floor as the girls carefully picked up each of the pickles and placed them in individual padded containers. They then carefully placed each container in a duffle bag.

When they had finally finished, the all waked over to the closet door. "Well, see you. We got an inter-dimensional portal to catch," Tara said as she got into the closet.

"Sorry about the whole clothes-lining thing," Hillary said as she too went into the closet.

"Keep an eye out for pickles in strange places," Angel said as she, last but not least, also went into the closet, shutting the door behind her. Nothing happened for a few minutes, but then a light flashed.

Ichigo struggled to stand and then when he had finally managed it, rushed over to the closet. He wrenched the door open and looked inside. Nobody was there. He stood there for awhile, staring blankly into the empty closet. He straightened slowly, and then made his way to his bed and flopped down on it. "Gah!" He sprang back up. He looked at the bed. There was a wet spot where the pickles had been. Ichigo sighed and put his head in his hands. Even with his career as a Soul Reaper, this was probably the strangest thing that had happened to him.

HA! That was awesome….


End file.
